SEMUA YANG MAIN PACHINKO ADALAH MADAO
by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki
Summary: Gintoki kehilangan uang terakhir yang tersisa di dompetnya, siapakah pelakunya?/"Anego, uang Gin-chan untuk membayar gaji kami telah dicuri oleh seseorang!"/GARING/humor maksa/Read&Review?


Suatu hari yang cerah disebuah kontrakan dengan identitas "Yorozuya"

" _Oi kuso gaki_! Mengaku sekarang juga atau gaji kalian akan ku potong!"

Mata ikan mati Gintoki menatap malas, rambut keritingnya mencuat acak-acakkan. Ia menatap kedua bocah dihadapannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah dompet yang sudah kosong melompong, dengan seekor laba-laba yang bersarang didalamnya.

"Gin- _chan_ kau memang belum membayar gaji kami tiga bulan lalu- _aru_."

Gadis loli berambut dicepol dua dengan riasan kepala yang sebenarnya adalah pelindung ***** menanggapi sambil mengorek hidungnya dalam-dalam, menggali harta karun. Sedangkan gantungan kacamata didepan mereka sibuk menyapu-nyapu lantai kayu yang kotor.

"Gin- _san_ , mengaku apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Pattsuan, salah satu dari kalian pasti sudah mencuri uang dari dalam dompetku 'kan? Mengaku sekarang juga atau aku akan menendang _ketsu no ana_ mu!"

" _Chotto_ Gin- _san_! Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan, loh! Nanti kau bisa terkena pasal "Pencemaran nama baik". Coba tanyakan baik-baik dulu pada Kagura- _chan_ "

Kagura memelotokan matanya ke arah Shinpachi hingga urat-urat merah tampak di mata putihnya. Ia meraih kerah _kimono_ Shinpachi dan memelototi kacamatanya "Oi _megane teme_. Kau menuduhku mencuri kan- _aru_!"

"Kagura, kenapa ada sekardus sukonbu di lemari tidurmu?"

Kagura melotot. "Jangan pernah buka-buka kamarku Gin- _chan_! Bagaimanapun sempitnya itu adalah kamar seorang anak gadis- _aru_!"

"Haah? Anak kecil rakus dengan daya tarik nol tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai anak gadis." Gintoki mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya dengan kelingking kemudian meniupnya.

Kagura tidak terima dikatai sebagai bocah dengan daya tarik nol. Bagaimanapun bentuknya saat ini ia masih dalam pertumbuhan, dan akan bersinar di puncaknya dalam kurun waktu sekitar 2 tahun lagi, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Takechi Henta-maksudnya Takechi Henpeita ketika Kagura menyelinap masuk ke kapal Kihetai.

" _Kuso Tenpa_! Apa yang kau katakan _t_ _eme_! Aku adalah _heroine_ di anime Gintama jadi pasti karakterku akan berubah cantik dan _tsundere_ suatu hari nanti! Atau aku akan menghajar si Gorilla itu- _aru na_!"

" _maa maa_ Kagura- _chan_ , Gin- _san_. Lagipula kau tidak boleh menghajar pengarang _manga_ ini atau kita akan tamat Kagura- _chan_."

"Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang sudah mengambil satu-satunya sisa uang dibulan ini? Seberapa egoisnya kalian membelanjakan uang yang tersisa untuk keperluan pribadi kalian hah? Kita juga belum mendapatkan klien sejak dua minggu yang lalu, kampret!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengambil apa-apa Gin- _chan_. Meskipun sebenarnya kalau memang aku yang mengambil kau tidak punya hak untuk marah karena gajiku belum kau bayar- _aru_ "

" _Chotto_ Gin- _san!_ Apa itu artinya kami tidak akan mendapat gaji lagi bulan ini?"

"Oi kacamata, aku tahu itu pasti ulahmu kan? Kau selalu mengeluh tentang gaji seperti baru puber." Kagura melemparkan _deathglare_ pada Shinpachi.

"Bukan berarti aku akan mengambil uang yang ada di dompet Gin- _san_! Kagura- _chan_ sendiri darimana mendapatkan sekotak dus sukonbu?" Manusia yang digantungi kacamata itu mulai ber _tsukkomi_ ria.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Soyo- _chan_. Dia bilang ingin mencoba makanan yang sering ku hisap ini, dan aku menyarankannya untuk langsung membeli sekerdus, tapi ia malah muntah-muntah, ternyata ia mendapat sukonbu yang rasa upil- _aru._ Jadi dia trauma dan menyuruhku membawa pulang sisanya. Keberuntungan memang selalu berpihak pada gadis yang baik hati- _aru na_?"

Gintoki dan Shinpachi merasa jijik mendengarnya. "Jangan memparodikan film dari luar anime Jepang atau diluar naungan studio S*nrise!" Teriak Gintoki.

"Betul Kagura- _chan_! Tidak ada sukonbu rasa upil! Kau tadi baru saja memparodikan kacang segala rasa di Hari P*tter kan?! Itu tidak baik! Kita akan dituntut oleh War dan Ner- _san_!" sambung Shinpachi.

"Tenang saja _Megane,_ Gin- _san_. _Movie_ kedua dan _Live Action_ kita juga berada dibawah naungan War dan Ner bersaudara- _aru_."

"Oi kenapa jadi membahas masalah parodi hah?! Cepat mengaku siapa yang mencuri uang terakhir yang kita punya?!" teriak Gintoki lagi.

"Mengaku saja, Shinpachi. Kami tidak akan memarahimu, mungkin hanya akan mencincang b*la mu." kata Kagura sambil mengunyah kue beras ditengah ruangan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku pelakunya!" balas Shinpachi tidak terima.

Shinpachi kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Mungkin kita harus tanya _orang lain_ yang ada dirumah ini, ya 'kan?"

Setelah Shinpachi berkata begitu, asbes langit-langit terkelupas, dan dibaliknya terlihat seorang ninja perempuan sedang menempel diatas sana seperti cicak. Ia lalu menjatuhkan diri dan mendarat dengan keren sambil membetulkan kacamata merahnya.

Gadis itu langsung menggelayuti tangan Gintoki dan membuat suara-suara yang centil dan diiringi dengan desahan(?). "Gin- _san_. Kau tau aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, aku tidak perlu uangmu, aku hanya ingin ****** mu"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk kesini dasar _stalker_ mesum!"

Gintoki menendang wajah Sacchan dengan sepatu hitamnya yang keras itu hingga gadis ninja malang tersebut terlempar keluar dengan paksa dan merusak pintu geser Yorozuya, mengundang datang Otose _baba_ yang langsung mengomel karena mereka belum membayar uang sewa tapi selalu merusak fasilitas yang ada.

"Gintoki! Sampai kapan kau akan terus merusak pintu ku hah! Cepat bayar biaya kerusakan dan sewa dua bulan yang lalu!"

Otose meniup asap rokoknya. Mengomel dengan wajah mengerikan seperti biasanya, membuat pembaca merasa _ilfeel._

" _Baba_ , apakah kau yang mengambil uang didompetku untuk menutupi uang sewa yang belum kubayar?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Baba, kusoyarou_!?"Gintoki malah menuduh Otose, dan nenek tua tersebut langsung menyemprotkannya dengan bermacam-macam sumpah serapah. Setelahnya Catherine ikut datang dibelakang Otose.

" _Dorobou neko_! aku sudah curiga kalau kau adalah pelakunya. Kau memang pencuri kelas kakap sampai tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun- _aru_!"

"Kagura- _chan_. Bukankah tidak baik menuduh oranglain sembarangan tanpa bukti?"

" _Aho ka_? Aku sudah tidak pernah mencuri lagi- _nyan_. Aku sudah berubah- _nyan_."

Trio Yorozuya menatap Catherine dengan ekspresi jijik. "Jangan sok imut! Sejak kapan kau berbicara dengan logat busukmu itu!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Yang terpenting aku mau mencari pelaku pencurian ini dulu, aku akan melaporkan tragedi ini ke kepolisian setempat." Gintoki mulai berjalan menuruni tangga, sampai sesosok Gorilla yang bersemayam di tubuh manusia tiba-tiba memunculkan dirinya entah dari mana dan menempel di sebuah tiang listrik(?)

"Apa ada yang menyebut 'polisi'?" Tanya Gorilla—bukan, maksudnya Kondo Isao.

"Kondo- _san_! _Iie,_ tumben sekali kau ada disini padahal _Aneue_ tidak ada disini." Ujar Shinpachi yang langsung menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menendang Kondo hingga kepalanya membentur tiang listrik dan menyebabkan tiang listrik tersebut retak dan tumbang.

"Tidak, dia bukanlah polisi. Dia hanya _stalker hentai_." Kata seseorang itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Shimura Tae yang datang ke Yorozuya dengan niat mengantarkan makan siang untuk trio yorozuya tersebut.

" _Anego!/Aneue!"_ Teriak Shinpachi dan Kagura disaat bersamaan.

" _Ara_ Kagura- _chan_. Ada keributan apa disini?"

" _Anego_ , uang Gin- _chan_ untuk membayar gaji kami telah dicuri oleh seseorang!" lapor Kagura pada Otae.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu kemudian menatap Gintoki, yang entah kenapa _ossan_ berambut ubanan itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berkeringat dingin.

"Gintoki- _kun?_ Bukankah kau semalam sudah menghabiskan uangmu untuk bermain pachinko bersama Madao? Aneh sekali, apakah aku salah lihat? Tapi aku yakin sekali itu adalah Gintoki" Otae pura-pura memegang dagunya dan mengingat-ingat benarkah yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah Gintoki?

"Aaah, aku mau pergi memanggil polisi dulu ya, Shinpachi- _kun_ , Kagura- _chan_. Jaga rumah selagi aku tidak ad—"

Otae menarik kerah bagian belakang Gintoki ketika orangtua itu berusaha pergi, menahannya agar tidak pergi kemanapun.

" _Are?_ Aneh sekali, aku berjalan tapi tidak bergerak. Shinpachi- _kun?_ Kenapa aku masih disini terus? Aku menggerakkan kakiku 'loh. Sekarang aku mulai berlari 'loh. Kagura- _chan_?Kenapa aku berlari ditempat?"

Otae, Kagura, Shinpachi, beserta Otose dan Catherine pun mengeluarkan tatapan horor mereka, mata mereka merah menyala, dan hawa hitam tampak menyebar dari tubuh mereka. Mereka menunjukkan kepalan tangan yang mengeluarkan urat berbentuk perempatan.

 **BRAKK!**

 **BUGHH!**

 **GDEBUG!**

 **PLAKKK!**

 **PRAANG!**

" _ **ITTAIIII-YO!"**_

 _ **"YAMEETTTEEEE!"**_

" _ **MEONG-NYAN!"**_

Kagura merebut kotak makan siang yang dibawa Otae dan mengeluarkan seonggok benda tak berbentuk (yang katanya adalah telur) dengan warna hitam pekat tersebut kemudian menjejalkannya ke mulut Gintoki yang sudah babak belur. Membuat Gintoki pingsan seketika dengan roh yang melayang-layang keluar dari mulut berasapnya. Mereka semua berjalan pergi membiarkan nasib Gintoki yang nelangsa.

"Semua orang yang main Pachinko adalah MADAO- _aru_." Gumam Kagura dengan suara _tsundere_ nya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Gintoki yang sudah terkapar mengenaskan dan tak berbentuk lagi(?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End(** ing yang bahagia)

Terinspirasi dari kisah author, yang punya kawan tapi pura-pura kehilangan duit biar gak bayar utang :V


End file.
